A brother and Sister made not by energon and Blood
by Booknchoc
Summary: Family is a simple word. Used in everyday life for people and objects. To her, family was people that she could relie on in her time of need. He came into her life and changed her view as he became a friend, best friend and than a protective brother that would do anything for her. Blurr/Scar (brother/sister). This is their story
1. First Meetings-Tuesday 24th April 2054

A brother and Sister made not by energon and Blood (Scar and Blurr)

To put it more simple then my summary this is the story on how Blurr and Scar meet and how they became brother and sister. Only own my OCS.

First Meetings- Tuesday 24th March 2054

He watched her. Her brown hair had come lose for the messy bun she had tied it in for the day. Her blue eyes reminded him of the commander. He rose on his axels, as she walked past him, talking on her phone to one of her cousins.

"Tina he is a jerk and I would never have him in my life, beside the is the fact that I want nothing to do with him," Scar said, in clear annoyance as she looked at the half destroyed car in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed as she listened to her cousin and she sighed in slight annoyance. Her body language showed that she was annoyed as she moved her bangs away from her eyes.

"Tina I have work to do," she then said, before ending the call. "She doesn't take no for an answer."

Blurr watched as she took some pictures of the damage to his door wings, rear and front bumpers and the half torn off pieces of metal that littered his protoform. Scar ran a figure across the ruined, hardly identifying left door wing as she tried to identify the colour of the paint job that she could only see slivers of.

"Scar that car is a piece of crap girl," a male voice said behind the fourteen year old. "What you plan to do with it?"

"Fix it up," she said. "My uncle and auntie agreed that if I show that I can fix a car by myself I can go to the American University in four years' time. I choose this car as I think there is more to it than meets the eye."

Blurr's hidden optics widened as he looked at her. There should be no why she can realise that there was another living thing that was in the garage in Detroit. Her father had explained that to him as he was also searching for the missing maintains crew that disappeared fifty stellar cycles ago in this sector.

"Scar I know that you love a challenge but are you sure?" the man asked again.

"Bobby I am pretty sure," she replied, her tone showing confident and a hint of a challenge. "Please I want to fix this car."

"Okay just let me know if you want any help chick," Bobby said as he turned away, ignoring her protests at him calling her chick. "That paint job seems to be cobalt blue or along those lines. What you going to do about it?"

"Come to that when I got to it," she replied, smiling. "Thanks Bobby."

Scar looked back at the vehicle and sighed as this project was going to take some time to do. The parts wouldn't be cheap and the build of the car showed that it was a sports car and they were more expensive than any other car that was in Detroit. She sighed, rubbing a hand across her face as she went to get her overalls, and remove the twisted metal so that she could figure out their weight and how big they were.

Blurr watched her, as she changed and he scanned the area as he checked for any intruders in the small garage she was in. The blue overalls she wore, hide the red demine shorts she was wearing due to the summer heat. She left her purple vest top showing as she went to open the red toolbox on the work bench that was to her left.

"Right that's see what is under this hood," she said as she opened his damaged driver side and popped the catch that would allow her to see the engine fully in the half twisted hood.

The Futuristic Race Car watched her as she looked at the double high rise double pump engine that was located in his hood.

"Nice engine," she whispered. "This baby can go fast then. Hmm… but who would abandon a hot car like you I wonder?"

She gave a small laugh as she picked up a small crane that had chains at the tip that she placed around the engine and tightened the clamps so that she could lift it easier.

"I would be careful with that," an unknown voice said behind her.

Turning around Scar was met with an older teenager. His blue eye out did the shine in her own, and they seemed to glow as they looked at her. His un-kept blonde hair was swaying into his eyes as he tucked his hands into his jeans pockets. His jeans were light blue and had some black lines going down him. His leather jacket had a white vest top underneath that burgled out from the muscles of his chest and arms. Scar frowned, trying to stop her legs from turning into jelly as she looked at the person in front of her.

"What you mean by that?" she challenged. "You know something about this car I don't?"

"Yes I do believe that I know more about that vehicle behind you, miss," he replied back, calmly.

Scar narrowed her eyes at him in slight annoyance, before turning her back on him. Blurr smirked as his hologram went to rest on the work bench beside her tools.

"I think you need help with that," he stated as she turned to glare at him. "Heydon'tlookatmelikethat."

"Why you just speak like that?" she asked, titling her head a little. "You didn't do that before... what's your name?"

"Blurr or Brandon," he replied, shooting her a smile. "And what is your name young lady."

"Scar," she replied, "Why you here Brandon?"

"Just looking at that vehicle behind you," he replied back. "Nice car; where you get it from Scar?"

"The scrap yard was going to crush it for spare parts for something else until I saved it," she replied, as she tugged on one of the chains, not noticing the flash of pain that went across the boy's face behind her. "You gonna help or not?"

"Hmm I think this car needs saving from you," he half teased as he rested his hands over her own, and pulled them up. "May I?"

"You try anything than be warned," she threatened before she moved her hands and stepped away from him. "Go ahead then Brandon, show me what you got."

Blurr gave a smile as he removed his engine, as he deactivated some of his systems that were linked to his engine. He could feel Scar's eyes on him as she removed his door wing.

"Hey Scar who's your friend?" Bobby asked as he came to help the fourteen year old.

"This is Brandon and he is helping me with the car," Scar replied.

Bobby frowned as he analysed the autobot in front of him. Blurr watched him, looking for a threat that he might hold.

"I don't care if you try to burn down my garage but you hurt Scar and I and my buddies will hunt you down," Bobby threatened before he gave a smile. "Names Bobby ex coronel of the American army retried here and opened this garage which Scar and some of the lads hang out at."

"That's enough Bobby," Scar warned before Blurr talked.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Blurr replied, seeing this man as his superior. "I won't harm Scar as her family are old friends of my brother."

Bobby gave a nod before he walked away into his office, giving Scar a looked before he disappeared.

"I'm guessing everyone is protective of you here," Blurr said as he removed his engine.

"I guess you can say that," Scar replied as she unscrewed some of the bolts that hold the door wing in place. "Who's your brother?"

"He was called Steven," Blurr replied. "He knew your mother I believe."

Scar gave a nod as she turned her head away from him, to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. Blurr felt regret flow through his spark for reminding her of her mother. He had come to Earth when Scar was five and had seen the funeral before he was called back to Cybertron with Skyflight going with him.

"Sorry," Blurr said.

"It's okay Brandon I have to stop letting it bother me," Scar replied before she stood up and looked at the clock on the garage wall. "I think it's time for a break and for you to meet the rest of the lads. Mind you they are army officials or a couple of mates from school."

Blurr gave a nod before he followed her into the main area of the garage.


	2. Protective Friend-Monday 12th April 2054

**Hey guys here's the next chappie enjoy**

**Protective Friend- Monday 12****th**** April 2054**

Scar frowned as she looked at Henry Masterson as he stood beside her locker in school. He was the most annoying guy she had ever meet and even with her mates threatening that they will beat him up if he harassed her one more time, she knew they couldn't or they would be in trouble, made him believe he had a bigger lee way to do what he liked to her.

"Hello Scar," Masterson said with a smirk as she unlocked her locker to stuff her chemistry books into her bag, before she hoisted it onto her shoulder before closing her locker.

"What you want Masterson?" Scar questioned as she walked away from him.

"Well I was wondering why a girl like you isn't going to the spring dance with me," Masterson replied with a slight ignorant smile.

"Because one I don't like you, two I have no intention of even letting you touch me and three I'm not going to the dance if you're there," Scar listed. "Now goodbye."

Scar muttered curses under her breath as she made her way down the hall way that would lead outside to the school. The weather in Detroit today was sunny with white clouds in the sky showing the blue sky on the city for the change in the seasons. It was the second week of the semester and Scar was making her way to the front of the school to meet Brandon that was waiting at the cafe that Tina worked in for extra credit as well as money to show her dad that she could be responsible.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Masterson said as he came up behind her. "Now then where are you going?"

"I thought I said get lost," Scar threatened in anger.

"Well I didn't listen to you," Masterson replied smirking. "Now where are you going?"

"Away from you," Scar stated as she went to get her bike from the bike rails.

"Pain to my heart Scar," Masterson said as he clutched his heart dramatically. "Could it be with that new friend of yours?"

Scar frowned as she unlocked the chain on her bike and placed it into her school bag. Pulling the duffle bag fully onto her back, she clasped the helmet into place before she pushed her bike back and around the rail so that she could leave.

"Whatever you've heard about him just know that he is better then you," Scar said before she pushed off and peddled away to get to the cafe.

Masterson watched her go, an evil glint going over his eyes before he took out his cell and called some people.

The city of Detroit was getting busy as people made their way home for the day as Scar peddled down the side streets of the city that would keep her away from the traffic. The rough areas of the city she was fine with a she knew some of the people there due to her friends and some of the charity work the garage and her uncle did for that side of the city. The ponytail that Scar had placed her hair into was coming undone under her helmet before she stopped outside a tiny cafe with blue letters on the sign reading "Cosmos Cafe". The manager was obsessed with space meaning that he had named the cafe after cosmos and the inside had the picture of space including galaxies, planets and asteroids as well as stars.

The bell on the door dinged as she entered the cafe. The cold air hit her instantly, making her rub her arms to remove her goose bumps as her body adjusted the drop in temperature.

"You should put a warning about that," Scar told Tina as she took a sit by her cousin. "You haven't seen Brandon yet have you?"

"In the corner speaking to the florist girl," Tina replied as she handed Scar her moccha and blueberry muffin. "She always asks if you're okay on that date."

Scar gave a nod, knowing who her cousin was talking about before she walked over to the two blondes. As she draw nearer to them she caught some of their conversation, and she stopped just a couple of metres away from them.

"Blurr you have to tell her," Florist girl said as she looked at Brandon. "If Scar finds out by some way other than you telling her what will happen?"

"Rhiannon what can I do?" Brandon asked as he took a sip of the beverage he had ordered. "I tell Scar and she freaks out at the fact I am a bit more than meets the eye."

"You can't lie to her Blurr," Florist Girl spoke again as her hand intertwined with his us. "Blurr you are gaining a trust that is hard to gain from her, don't blow it by not telling her the truth."

Scar watched as Brandon gave a sigh before his blue eyes saw her as she continued to walk; Giving Florist girl a look to be quiet, Blurr gave a smile as she stopped by the booth.

"Hey you ready?" she asked as she took a bit of her muffin.

"Let's go and sort out the pile of junk," Blurr taunted as he gave a smirk.

Scar rolled her eyes as she laid a punch to his arm before she walked off, the bell dinged once again to announce her leaving as she got her bike again. Brandon followed her, giving a hug to Florist Girl before he walked towards.

"Okay let's get to the garage," Blurr said as he swung a leg over the seat and sat behind Scar as she got onto her bike.

Rolling her eyes, Scar started to peddle away once again with her extra passenger as they weave through some of the late traffic before she turned down a side street and stopped at the entrance of the garage. Bobby looked up from reading a customer's report as he looked at the two teenagers from his window and a slight smile went over his face before he continued his reading,

"What you plan for today?" Blurr asked as they looked at the more improved, undamaged car in front of them.

"Well, some of the new door wings need painting with cobalt blue and I need to work on the tires," Scar replied. "Mind doing the paint Brandon."

"No problem as long as I don't get rubber chucked at me," Blurr replied. "You have to be back by seven right?"

"Yeah, family meal night," Scar replied as she looked at the four tires that rested on a paint sheet, "You can spray the paint; just don't make it smudge."

"Scar it is shaken so that it does an even coat layer and do two to make it stand out," he confirmed, as he picked up one of the spray paints. "Now are you going to do your bit to help?"

"Fine," Scar muttered a she picked up one of the tires that were on the paint sheet.

Rolling it outside, she picked up one of the alloys that would go in the centre, ignoring her protesting muscles as she placed the alloy above the tire, resting it on top of the tire. Pressing down on it, it squeezed into the circle it would rest in. When it was finally in place, she rolled it to the car and lifted it up and almost stumbled before a pair of familiar brown arms went above her own and helped her.

"Hey Lucas," Scar said turning to look at her oldest cousin.

"Honestly Scar you should have asked for help," Lucas said with a smile at his cousin.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" she questioned as Lucas holds the tire in place and she got the drill and got the bolts back into place for the first front tire.

"Do mom and dad know you're doing this?" Lucas asked as he followed her back to the three tires.

"Yes your parents know and they agree that this will show that I am willing to go to the uni when I finish my school work," she explained as they got another tire. "The boy is called Brandon and he has been helping me."

"Hi so this is the person who is helping my little cousin?" Lucas questioned with a smile. "I hope I don't have to teach him a lesson if he hurts you."

Scar rolled her eyes as Brandon gave a smile. Lucas gave him one back before they heard Bobby approaching them.

"Lucas how's training going?" Bobby questioned.

"Good, just got into the RAF and hoping to finish by August this year by the latest," Lucas replied, as Scar drilled the bolts for the other tire.

Bobby gave a nod as he passed him the other two tires which Brandon had come to help with. Lucas and Brandon drilled one tire on while Bobby and Scar did another.

"All done," Scar said, wrapping her greasy hands on her overalls. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat from Burger Bot; anyone want to come?"

"We're fine Scar," Bobby replied for him and the other two. "I think Lucas is going to quiz Brandon and make sure he is reliable as we have been telling him."

Scar gave a nod before she grabbed her bike, which was leaning against the garage wall and peddled off to the centre of the cities fast food joints.

Back at the garage Blurr frowned as he felt worries enter his spark. Looking at Bobby and Lucas he wondered if they would notice him taking his alt form.

"Hey Bobby how is the engine?" he asked as he tried to calm his speeding spark.

"It is drivable which you would know," Bobby replied before frowning. "Why you ask?"

"I just can't help to feel that Scar might be in trouble," he replied, wishing he would hurry up. "The car is the fastest way."

"Masterson," Lucas growled before he ran to his motorbike that was leaning against the garage. "That asshole is so dead. Brandon get the car. If he hurts her I am ripping his head off."

Blurr nodded as he got into his alt form and started his engine. He had to smile when he realised that Scar had add some improvements to his speed and engine so that he could go faster. Turning the wheel he followed Lucas and prayed that Scar would be fine until he got there.

Scar sprinted down an alley way trying to escape from the group of thugs that had ambushed her as she peddled across an alley a couple of blocks back. She gave a groan of annoyance as she hit a dead end. Hearing laughter behind her, she turned around and looked at the five guys that were smirking at her in glee as they analysied her stance of her body.

"Come on little girl we just want to play," one of them jeered as he stepped closer to Scar. "Our pal said that you were easy."

"Well your friend has been mistaken," Scar growled as she tried to find an opening.

In the distance was the sound of two engines driving by but the thugs didn't notice as they grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Pain flashed though her back as her nerves felt the bricks cut into her back.

"Release her at once," an angry voice growled.

The thugs dropped Scar to the ground before they looked to see the newcomer. Blurr's eyes were glowing dark blue nearly purple in his rage of them nearly hurting his friend. The thugs looked him up and down and gave a smirk.

"So this must be her new friend," one said as they gave Scar a kick to her stomach. "What you going to do pretty boy. Report us."

"No I am not," Blurr said back, looking at Scar. "I am going to teach you a lesson on what happens when someone harms my friends."

"Bring it on," another said. "You lose we get some fun with your friend. You win we don't bother her again."

Blurr gritted his teeth in anger as his alt form engine gave a reeve from behind the alley wall. Scar looked at the sound and then Blurr in confusion before he shoots her a look to run. The first thug ran at Blurr. Blurr dodged, moving left and then right before his hand grabbed the incoming fist before he flipped the man over and then plunged his feet down onto his head, making him black out. The second thug attacked Blurr from behind while the third the front. Blurr stepped to the side, grabbed their necks and knocked their heads together before chucking them both into a trash can. Fourth looked at him nervously before he two attacked. Blurr ran to the wall, jumped to the fire escape before he jumped off to the kick the person into the chest and he landed into the wall behind, before Blurr grabbed the lose fire escape ladder and wracked him across the head with it.

"Enough," the last thug said, unleashing a knife and pressed it to Scar's neck. "You want to take me out, you will have to hurt her as well."

His teeth gritted as he eyes narrowed in anger as he felt a holographic gun form in the back of jeans that was tucked in between his boxers and jeans. Placing a hand around the handle, he clicked the safety off, before he moved and shot the guy into the shoulder making he drop Scar and clutch his shoulder in shock. Scar moved quickly and hugged Blurr in shock as her body shook with sobs and fear. Blurr's eyes narrowed again.

"Tell this to Henry Masterson; he wants Scar he will have to destroy every inch of my being first," Blurr threatened as a hand weaved itself into her hair.

The thug growled before he walked away, not looking back at the thugs as he lead Scar to his alt form.

"How did you find me?" Scar asked, timidly as they drove across the city.

"Tracker in your bike," Blurr lied. "Scar who is this Masterson?"

"He is some guy in school that harasses me," Scar replied, looking at Brandon. "Thanks… Blurr. You're a good friend."

Blurr gave a smile as they reached her house. Leaving the car, he lead her up the steps of the mansion before a butler opened the door. He stared at them both in confusion before Lucas came up behind them and pushed them both inside.

**Unknown Location**

The figure in the shadows stared at the men in front of them in disgust. They frowned as they observed the damage done to them.

"You can't catch a simple girl," they growled in anger. "Next time get her or be terminated."

"But master she had help," one complained. "A boy. His car seemed to match his anger."

The figure smirked as they turned away.

"So he has returned," the figure said. "The cybertion known as Blurr has returned well I wonder if Scarlet Magnus knows that."


	3. Dont piss her offWednesday14thApril 2054

**Hey guys here's the next chapter plz R&R**

**Don't piss her off- Wednesday 14th April 2054**

The rain made a sound as Scar sat in the now fixed car, which Blurr was driving back to the garage. They were returning it after a test run on one of the tracks her uncle had hired for them. Her eyes were piercing the darkness that was setting over the city before she looked at her overlapping hands that were resting on her knees. Blurr looked out of the corner of his hologram's eye at her as he stopped at a light. He frowned as she gave a sigh and rested her head against his passenger window and closed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he watched her and kept a sensor on the changing lights.

"The fact that I couldn't do anything," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "Blurr I couldn't have stopped them and yet you fought them to protect me as if your life depended on me being safe... why?"

"Scar my brother he knew your father and he swore that if you were ever in danger that he would protect you," Blurr replied, cringing inside at the lie. "However he couldn't so he asked me to come here to do what he had been asked instead."

"Is he still alive?" Scar suddenly asked, opening one eye to look at him. "My father Brandon is he still alive?"

"Yes but he's a commander of a fraction of the army so he can't be with you," Blurr replied, cringing some more as his seats shifted.

Scar frowned and looked at him in slight confusion before the light changed and he turned back to the road and started driving.

"Scar there are somethings in this world left unanswered," Blurr stated. "Your father is one of them. Let him come to you when he believes the time is right for you and him."

Scar gave a sigh as she closed her eyes again. Blurr scanned her and saw that she had fallen asleep. His window wipers quiettened as he drove. His processor was thinking about the night before and how she had hugged him in her fear. His spark hated her state and he realised that he could teach her the basics of fighting so that he was fullfilling his promise to his commander and his wife.

The next morning, sunlight bathed Scar's face as she slept in her shared bedroom with Tina and Lottie. All three of the girls had insisted that if they were going to college and University in other states they had to learn on to share a dorm with other people and thought that this would aid them in that. Their aunt and uncle that they lived with agreed as well as their parents for Tina and Lottie. The blue curtains had been drawn open by Tina as she got ready to go to the cafe for her morning shift. Lottie was awake, in the shower the girls shared. Tina gave a small smile at the sight of her slumbing cousin before Scar's alarm clock went off.

A hand emerged from the inside of Scar's duvet and she slammed her hand down on the dingling of the clock.

"If that goes off again I will smash it," Scar said as she stretched and looked at Tina. "Morning T."

"Morning Dreamer," Tina replied. "You alright today?"

"I'm tired and Brandon is up to something," Scar replied. "He wants me to meet him at the community centre after school for something."

"It might teach you defense techniques," Lottie offered as she came out of the bathroom in fluffy white towel. "What to wear today?"

"To impress some?" Tina teased as she slipped on her black sneakers and made her way to the door. "Catch you two at school."

"Bye T," Scar said, before she disappeared into the bathroom herself.

Twenty minutes later she was downstairs in the dinning room, eating some cearal when one of the manor's butlers entered.

"Sir the young man from two nights ago is at the door," he said, standing by her mayor uncle.

"Tell him to come right in and join us for breakfast," Uncle Phil replied. "I think Scar needs someone to make her smile today."

"Pardon," Scar said, looking up from observing the soggy cornflakes in her bowl. "Did I hear my name?"

"Nothing Scar dear," he said, as he picked up a newspaper. "I must see what Professor Sumdac is doing in his new invetntions."

"Try a new cookie maker," Scar offered as Blurr walked in. "Ours is bust."

"Morning all," Blurr said, taking his usual sit by Scar. "Mr Danfold may it be alright if I just enter the manor without knocking now. It would mean less time for your butler to annoce my arrival and stop it feeling awarkard for me."

"As long as you tell our sercuity who it is I don't mind," he said. "Scar school starts in twenty minutes get going before the traffic gets bad."

"Yes Uncle," Scar said, leaving the table. "I'll be late coming home again tonight; community centre lessons."

"Just don't be too late for dinner," Aunt Rose said as Scar gave a kiss on her cheek. "Be careful dearest."

"Always am Aunt Rose," she replied with a smile. "Bye Emma and Rhys have fun at private school."

"Yes how very nice," Rhys said snobbly, investigating his fork. "Father why is there a speck of milk on my fork?"

Scar rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cartoon of orange juice from the fridge she passed before dragging Lottie away from the cook. Blur was waiting by the front door for them, and opened it as they made their way to the car.

"It took you a month to finish," Lottie said as she admirred the new finished car. "To think they were going to scrap it until Scar went all "it will provide information for college" nice job cous and you two Brandon."

Blurr gave a smile before he opened the doors for the girls. He got into the driver's seat and checked his sensors to be sure the girls seatbelts were on before he pulled away from the siding he had parked his alt form.

"One question why does he get to drive?" Lottie asked.

"Lottie we are four years younger than him and we can't drive until we are seventeen," Scar replied, slipping her seatbelt into place. "Besides it beats walking and I have to be sure the car works properly before I decide to sell it to buy another project."

Blurr felt grieve flood into his spark as he realised that he was just a project to her.

"You will stay around right Blurr?" Scar asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah sure," he replied, his voice making Scar frown at him in worry and concern and confusion.

The students that were outside Detriot City High School stared at the cobalt car as it parked into a parking space. Blurr gave a smirk as he raised on his axles to reflect the weak morning sun off his paint job.

"I'm gonna leave the car here today as I have to do some stuff close to here," Blurr told the girls. "Anyone bothers you phone straight away okay."

"Sure thanks Blurr," Scar said, grabbing her bag and letting Lottie out. "Oh great."

Heading towards the two girls and Blurr was Henry and some of his goons. Scar pinched her lips together as Blurr rested a hand on her tensed up shoulders.

"So this must be the guy you're banging Scar," Henry said loud enough to catch people's attention.

The hand resting on Scar's shoulder tightened to stop the angry girl from doing something, as well as remind Blurr he couldn't attack him. Henry gave a smirk as a crowd formed around them.

"Scarlet Danfold, the girl with no parents no real family and half the family want nothing to do with her," he taunted. "And than a person enters and she founds the time in one minute to bang him. How pathetic can you get."

Scar narrowed her eyes as she struggled against Blurr's grip as he wrapped both his arms around her to lock her in place.

"Now look as she tries to esacpe his grasp to bang me," Henry still taunted. "Really no wonder no one likes her."

"I suggest you shut the fuck up," a voice said making both Lottie and Scar smile.

Shannon Glierm and a couple more of some of the rough estate kids glared at Henry as he paled as some of the guys flexed their muscles to intermiated him. Shannon's brother Kane gave a wink at Lottie, before he turned his attention back to Henry and his goons.

"This has no concern of you," he said trying to look intermiating. "Go away to the scruff estate you come from."

"Bro did he just call us scruffy?" one asked.

"I believe he did Max," another one replied to Max. "Not only is he messing with one of our top girls he is also messing with her cousin and their friend. Hey Kane how about we bust some heads bro?"

"As always," Kane replied with a smirk. "Let's see how loud he can scream."

The day ended with Scar giving a happy smile as she walked towards the school doors in a converstation with Shannon.

"You scare me sometimes Shanz," Scar said. "Those guys are the scarist ones in this school."

"Well Scar my darling good friend you are my best friend and anyone messes with you they mess with me."

"And us," Max said as he flipped Scar upside down and she landed on his back.

"Max put me down," Scar laughed as she beated his back playfully with her fists.

"Aww poor Scar, Brad said as he watched. "So Scar the guy you're hanging around with can he fight?"

"Well he did beat some guys up a couple of nights ago," Scar replied as Greg pulled her off Max'a back and placed her on the ground. "So what you lot being doing?"

"Annoying the cops," Jake said as he joined them. "Scar you have anymore of the colbat spray paint?"

"I think so why?" Scar asked in confusion.

"Well... some idiot has decided to graffti over the passenger doors as well as on the roof," Jake admitted as they all stopped to look at the car.

Scar clunched her fists into anger as she shifted her graze to Henry and his goons as they laughed and pointed at the car. Lottie rested a hand on her cousin's arm as she could sense how angry the girl was. In the shadows behind the school, Blurr's hologram watched Scar as well as he calmed down his engine to not growl. His eyes flicked to the person beside him who had their face hidden and only their green eyes visible. They looked at him as he pleaded with them to let him go and aid Scar but they shock their head before they turned back to what was happening.

"You did this," Scar stated as she tried to move away from Lottie's and some of the others grip on her upper arms and shoulders. "Why Masterson?"

"Due to the fact that you are a slut, and don't know anything due to being so stupid you can't tell a spanner from a wrench," he taunted with a smirk. "Where's you're banger? He won't be happy at the sight of his car."

"So I'm the stupid one," Scar growled. "At least I know when to back off."

"Oh how scary," Henry taunted with a smirk. "Whatever should I do?"

"Let me go," she whispered. "Guys let me go so that I can beat him to a plup."

"Scar is pissed," Max pointed out,

"When she gets pissed stay well back," Jake added.

"So we should let her go," Brad said.

They all nodded and let the pissed off girl go. The moment their hands were freeded from holding her back, Scar started to sprint towards Masterson in anger. She was seeing red in front of her eyes and her blood was boiling in anger and annoyance as she ran. Masterson gave a yell as he was pushed to the ground and Scar started to punch every part of his face she could reach. Her knuckles were stringing when someone lifted her away from him with their hands under her armpits.

"You're lucky I don't allow her to continue," Blurr growled. "You come near her or her friends they will be the least of your worries. Scar come on."

Blurr unlocked his doors and put Scar in the passenger seat before he locked the door so that she couldn't go an punch Masterson again.

"Hey you I didn't need you're help," Henry said. "She hits like a weakling."

"If Scar's punches count as weaklings to you than what would mine feel like," Blurr questioned as he approached Masterson. "Should we test it and see what happenes."

"You're not a student," Henry said with a smirk.

"Than why don't you got off this school's property and than I'll show you," Blurr threatened as he stared Masterson down. "That is what I thought. You think you're cool when really everyone thinks you're a two face little pansy prick that takes on a girl to make him look better in front of his so called friends. Newsflash you stupid fragger; they only hangout with you due to you being dick that has a small brain and no common sense with a huge ego. I meet someone like that and his girlfriend stamped half of it out of him. Now leave before I do get into trouble for kicking your pathetic low life aft."

Masterson paled as Blurr walked away with some of the students giving a small clap at someone putting Masterson into place. Scar looked at him as Blurr got into the car as Lottie and Tina left with the rest of Scar's friends.

"How's your knucles?" Blurr questioned.

"Stinging," Scar replied. "It's going to take forever to repaint the doors and the roof. We only have two bottles of spray paint left before I have to order some more. Great Uncle Phil and Zac are gonna kill me."

"Scar we can get some more from a friend I know," Blurr said. "He might be a bit strange but he is the best I know at spray painting vehicles."

"One question do you think it's washable?" Scar asked.

"We can always check before respraying," Blurr said as he pulled down a side road. "I have some antiseptic wipes in the glove box."

Scar gave a nod as she opened the glove box and got the packet out. Her eyes caught a symbol that was on the car's sterring wheel. She frowned before picking that up and looking at the silvery chain it was dangling on.

"Blurr what's this?" she questioned in confusion.

"That is a symbol that represnts peace and hope in the Universe," Blurr replied. "I have one just like it as a tattoo. The legend is that there was mechanical beings that came to this planet and brought new technology before they left and were scattered to the skies of space."

"Is it true?" Scar asked?

"It's a legend Scar," Blurr replied. "Nothing more. Now how much is this car wash?"

* * *

**Fixed the chapter as I copied it onto it twice. **


End file.
